Kamen Rider: Radio
by Fall2Glory
Summary: Vault-Tec had one Vault that was both successful and had a morally just concept. Create a way to insure the human race could survive. Well this is the story of their first official success and his time in the waste.
1. Signal Recived Kamen Rider Radio

I don't know who to blame for this. I mean honestly I'm not sure if I should be angry or not with my current predicament. On one hand I was man-handling a Super Mutant with little issue, on the other hand "YES! SCREAM FOR ME WHILE I KILL YOU!"

I have no control over what's happening… how did the FEV cause this?

Anyway I should probably explain the situation for those currently unaware. 200 years ago during the Nuclear Golden Age everything was fine. Then China nuked everything.

'Thankfully' Vault-Tec stepped in before the metaphorical shit hit the metaphorical fan and promised 'Safe-Havens' from the Nuclear Winter that was coming.

My great great grandparents decided to sign up for Vault 120. Fortunately it was one of the more moral Vaults and the most likely to keep going for another 300 years, if it wasn't for the Raiders knocking down the door and storming the place. They would've killed everyone, including me, if it wasn't for the experiment that was being ran.

Before the bombs fell Vault-Tec designated this Vault as an FEV testing ground for a very specific and much more passive strand. Well I say passive… the only mutants to spawn from it were actually surprisingly smart and calm compared to the others… and smaller and faster, but that's not important since they died within a month anyway.

What was important was whowever was deemed compatible with the FEV would be given a belt to not only give them more power, but would also allow them to absorb Radiation like their more aggressive siblings. See we're I'm going with this?

Well my family was last on the list of subjects, since only one person was chosen per family so the Vault would actually survive, and I was the (un) lucky bastard of the day! Hurt like a bitch, trust me. I won't go into detail.

Anyway, right after that some idiot Raider actually fired a mini nuke at the Vault door and knocked it down and stormed the place with some other idiots.

Anyway the experiment left me changed. I was definitely a good foot taller then everyone in the Vault now and my skin had a light green tint. Thankfully that's all that changed since I still had black hair that was just a mess and brown eyes. But this next scene might be better in a-

Flashback*

I was just pushed out of the small room that they tested me in when the intercom came on "Subject 1-3-Z, would you kindly put on that belt and terminate the intruders" ordered the doctor from his nice safe office.

I sighed and put it on… I didn't feel any different but my Pip-Boy just beeped and I looked at the screen. On it Vault boy was pushing a button on the belt, which looked fairly similar to the Pip-boy, and tapped the center screen before it looped. Huh. Neat.

I would've thought on it for longer, if a Raider didn't just round a corner and laughed. "Oh man! You know, you're the first Vault Dweller we found outside of their room! You poor bastard, were sent out as tribute" he mocked.

I decided to try out what Vault-Boy did. First I hit a green button on the belt.

 ** _SIGNAL - RADIOWAVE_**

Huh it says shit. Well that distracted the Raider for a second before I tapped the screen of the belt.

 ** _RADIOWAVE - RECEIVED - COMMENCING - EVOLUTION_**

Wait what? Suddenly I was blinded by a red light and I heard gunfire, only to not feel even an impact. As the light faded I had a weird, out of body experience and I saw what can only be described as me, but different. Well first was the suit I was wearing a black body suit under some strange, angular armor that had two Radio Antennas sticking out of the back as well as two black and red striped gauntlets that covered half my arms, up past the elbow and I had on some grey boots, the belt having expanded upward somehow to protect my midriff in had a screen on it, before an old song started playing. I have no idea what it was called though. But the helmet was definitely the most eye-catching bit. The shape itself was rather simple, but the 'face' was a simple screen that buzzed to life into the image of a mask that was shaped similar to a gas mask while the visor was simply triangular with two antennas sticking out of opposite corners.

Then I, I mean my body, suddenly cackled "LISTEN HERE YOU SHRIMP, I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR-" I'm just going to censor this long ass threat because it would make this story M rated because of how graphic it is.

The poor poor fool of a Raider simply responded crossing his legs and protecting his sensitive bits.

The my body suddenly rushed forward and kicked the guy's head right off… as well as his spine before cackling again and running off. By the time my… ghost? Yeah let's go with ghost for now, caught up with him. It? The other Raiders were very violently ripped to shreds with the last one being held up by my body, begging for his life.

"Please man I'm sorry, we didn't think this place still had people!" they begged pathetically.

"OH? THEN I SUPPOSE I SHOULD TRUST YOU?" my body shouted… is that it's only volume?

"Yes I swears! Honest!" the man swore, his pants suddenly much darker.

"OKAY" my body said dropping the Raider. The Raider ran only a few feet before his head exploded "IS WHAT I WOULD SAY IF I BELIEVED YOU. YOU WANNA BE BANDIT!" he hollered before the belt flashed.

When I could see again I was back in my body and surrounded by scientists as looked at me from every angle. They all started to ask questions but before I had a chance to answer them, she decided to step in.

She was the head scientist of the Vault and was of Asian descent. She was very attractive considering her age with long black hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes, but she honestly scared the crap out of me. "Oi! Why has no on one informed me that we finally have a working KR unit?" she questioned one scientist and grabbed him by the collar.

"S-sorry ma'am, we were going to inform you but we were attacked" he stuttered out before any harm could come to him.

"Then what are you waiting for, you informed me. Now send him out to the waste for a year and make sure we can get a signal out to him" she ordered everyone, before I was pushed along to the exit. I would like to say in protest, but she scared me.

(Present)

And that's how I got out here. Hell the Super Mutants just happened to be the first thing I ran into out here. Anyway I probably should've introduced myself earlier. I'm Esure and I'm currently Kamen Rider Radio.


	2. Signal Received A Meeting of Steel

Another day another… maiming.

Of course.

Well it's been about a week since I left the Vault and this is the fourth time I woke up transformed and killing things.

Speaking of which, looks like my body is now punching some weird ass zombie things. I think their called Ghouls.

My body was constantly ripping something off, either by a kick to the head, a fist through the stomach or my least favorite, a kick from the balls up.

Bright-side I found out that I can listen to the Radio while I'm having this strange experience, well let's see what's on.

"Good morning Wasters! It is I, your host Meta-Mangler bringing you the latest news from our little civilization in this cesspit of Hell called Kansas!" the radio chimed

Oh so that's where I am.

"First up is some bad news. Recently a group of Super Mutants were spotted just South of Little Kancer. The town is expecting to worst and is already beginning evacuation. They will be on-route North to the Haven Vault, 127 and will hopefully make it in one peace. Now for some GOOD News!" it continued as my body shouted something.

"WHY! WON'T! YOU! JUST! SCREAM!" each word was definitely punctuated with a punch to a Ghoulish face.

Anyway back to the Radio!

"Seems like we have a Hero saving our asses, even if unintentionally. Recent sightings seem to be some mask fighter that I can only compare to an old Japanese show called Kamen Rider. If any reports are to believed, supposedly music plays when he appears and because of that I'll dub this man Kamen Rider Radio! For those who want an easier name, just call him Lone Rider: Radio!" It finished.

Oh shit we're famous. And looks like my body is about done.

My body reverted back to normal as I was suddenly pulled back into my body.

"This is Meta-Mangler, and I'll leave some music runnin for you folks" the radio played when some Old World Music began to play and I turned it off.

"Well at least I now know civilization is a thing" I murmured to myself as I looked around for any signs on where to go next. I looked at my Pip-Boy's map and noticed some new locations were added. Looks like Vault 127 is just North of me. So I began walking. Again.

God why is everything dead. This trip might take less time in a vehicle. Well at least I finally have a chance to read this belts manual.

What? Did you think my Vault would give me a device of mass destruction without at least giving me a guide? That'd be stupid.

Now let's see.

I switch tabs on my Pip-Boy and looked at what digital documents I had and read the manual.

Huh, apparently I have multiple forms based on different Wavelengths, with Radio being the best for close range. And it turns out it's incomplete, I'll have to try one of those later.

I was going to keep walking in silence when I heard the distinct sound of metal boots hitting the ground. In fact it sounded almost like a Super Mutant, except more mechanical.

That's about when I first met the Brotherhood of Steel. It went about as well as you'd expect. But I'll have to tell you next time.

Just kidding.

Anyway the first thing they did was point one of those fancy Rifles at me before a distinctly feminine voice spoke.

"A Vault-Dweller all the way out here?" they questioned.

I nodded, obviously not wanting to be shot. I still have no clue if the FEV also made me Bullet-Proof, and I didn't want to find out. That and I'm sure she'd pull the trigger before I could transform.

"Ma'am, his skin color is a little off. He might be a mutant of some sort" pointed out someone not in a tank suit.

"You're right, but it's also possible that it's just some sort of birth defect" said the human tank. She lowered the gun and I sighed in relief.

"Is it normal for you guys to normally threaten people" I asked, mostly out of morbid curiosity.

"Well to be fair, a lot of people shoot first" she countered.

She has a point. But that was my first meeting with the Brotherhood. That could've gone so much worse.


End file.
